1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for monitoring an operator vibration for an earth moving machinery with an operation cab, and in particular to an apparatus for monitoring an operator vibration for an earth moving machinery with an operation cab in which a safe operation of an earth moving machinery is achieved in such a manner that a vibration occurring during an operation of an earth moving machinery is monitored, and an exposure state of an operator with respect to vibration is provided in real time, so that an operator is provided with a certain alarm.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a work operation of a common earth moving machinery such as an excavator, a hydraulic shovel, etc., an earth surface condition is bad at a construction site or a civil construction site, so that vibrations are generated. An operator of an earth moving machinery, who operates various operation levers or other devices in an operation cab, is exposed to vibrations.
The ELV (Exposure Limit Value) of an operation with respect to vibrations is regulated with an earth moving machinery standards such as EU standards for an earth moving machinery and is increasingly complied with the substantial requirements for manufacturing an earth moving machinery in many countries.
An operator during an operation of an earth moving machinery is substantially exposed to the ELV based on an average work time (8-hours) per day at least. It is needed to design and equip with a device for recording and providing vibrations of a exposure limit value including a WBV (Whole Body Vibration) applied to an operator body and a HAV (Hand Arm Vibration) applied to an operator arm during a manufacture of an earth moving machinery, so that an operator is protected from being exposed to long time vibrations and impacts.
Thus, a conventional earth moving machinery is designed to first protect vibrations and impacts transferred to an operator from an earth moving machinery by attaching an anti-vibration rubber at a contact portion between a lower running body having an upper frame and an operation cab as a vibration and impact absorption device or by attaching a damper at a lower part of an operation seat, thereby satisfying the standards of the EU or a requirement thereof.
Since the vibrations and impacts cannot be fully protected with a damper having a simple damping function, the operator may be provided with more fatigue. In particular, during a long time operation of the machinery, since the ELV applied to the operator body and the ELV applied to the operator arm or arm muscles cannot be measured and monitored, an unexpected inveterate disease may occur at an operator's body due to exposure the ELV of vibrations and impacts from the earth moving machinery.
Also, since the ELV from the earth moving machinery changes based on the surface condition of the work site or the operation time of the operator, it is not practical to simply standardize and monitor the work time and work site indication when setting only the ELV of the earth moving machinery. It is needed to provide an operator with vibration state of the earth moving machinery when the ELV reaches the limit value of the ELV in real time based on the current working operation.